Game of Ice
by IcedAjack
Summary: AU. Instead of hiding her powers, Elsa is found by a master sorcerer, who takes her under his wing, training her with fellow students afflicted by magic. As tough as training is, Elsa is unaware that the true game starts when she returns to Arendelle, with Anna as Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been obsessed with Frozen for some time now.**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Frozen nor the characters.**

Hushed whispers filled the hall. Panicked footsteps could be heard as maids and doctors ran to the room of the King. A small girl was alone in the middle of a large bed, surrounded by a huge throng of people. Lit candles were illuminating her small figure in the darkness. A doctor knelt by the small girl. A myriad of medical instruments were strewn about the bed. This doctor was the best doctor in the land. He had spent his entire life never finding a malady he could not cure. Except for this. Sighing, the doctor hastily retrieved his instruments and placed them in his bag. Shaking his head, he turned to the man next to him, regarding him with a sad expression. A thin man with brown hair was looking at the small girl with concern etched on his face. Next to him, with a similar look on her face, a smaller woman with a crown was crying silently. The two were dressed in opulent clothing, looking much more affluent and dignified than the people surrounding them. The King ushered the maids and royal help out of the room, while the dark-haired woman stood motionless. Once everyone was removed, the man walked over to the woman.

The man grabbed her hand, and patted it gently, "She will be fine, my love."

She looked up, uncertain, "Will she, though? How can we save her?"

"It is true, these strange magics are unknown to me, but once we had discovered her power, I had sent for one of the best Sorcerers in the land." The King told his wife. He raised his wife's hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I don't trust him, but I hope he knows how to fix this." She whispered, curling into her husband.

"If he can't, I don't know who can." The King confided.

In the corner of the room, a seated, small child with blonde hair was sobbing into her knees. Bits of ice surrounded her, growing and melting during her attempts to calm herself. The King walked over to the little girl. She reached out to him, and he lifted her in his arms.

"Elsa, what happened?" He asked softly.

Elsa sniffed, rubbing her eyes, responded shakily, "We were playing with the snow… she was moving so fast… too fast… I tried to stop her." Her crying continued.

"Hush… It'll be alright…" The King told his daughter.

He regarded his daughter sadly. Her eyes were red and bloodshot; obviously the result of crying since she had discovered what happened to her sister. Spluttering, Elsa buried her face in her father's shoulder. The King was sleeping peacefully when his panicked daughter raced into the room, instantly dropping the temperature by dozens of degrees. Elsa had brought the King to a large ballroom, where his youngest daughter was lying in a pile of snow, not moving, her breathing shaky and shallow. The King brought his daughter into his room quickly, setting her on the large bed. Word had spread quickly, and soon the entire castle help were stepping cautiously around and in the King's room. Luckily, or unluckily, for him, a grand sorcerer was making a trip across Arendelle, and had requested lodging until the morning. Grudgingly, the King had allowed him to stay here, hoping the sorcerer would leave without discovering his daughter. He did not trust magic, no one in the kingdom did, but the rearing of his daughter had forced him to tolerate it. The King continued to console his daughter until the door quietly opened. An older lady escorted a much older man into the room. Although his body looked weak, he simply exuded an air of power and importance. His grey hair flowed out of his pointed hat, and reached his shoulders.

"Ah, Master Henris, it is always nice to see you. You may leave, Gerda." The King greeted setting his daughter down, who retreated back to the corner.

"Yes, My King, although I wish it was under better circumstances. Now, where is this injured child?" Master Henris' wizened voice was laced with sadness.

"On the bed, Master Henris." The King gestured over to the large bed.

A small girl with red pigtails was motionless upon the bed. Master Henris' steps were slow, calculated, and deliberate. Once he got to the bed, he let out a sad sigh. He moved one had over the small girl's head, and took a deep breath. The King and Queen gasped as the old man's hand started to glow. The faint light lifted up a small strand of brown hair and encased it in a light blue shimmer. The Queen reached out a hand to her daughter, but the King pulled it back with a pointed look. The light ended abruptly, and the small strand fell back down to the bed, now a silvery white. The old man took a step back and uttered a small string of phrases.

"What did you do to my daughter?" The King asked Master Henris, his voice shaky.

The King didn't necessarily trust magic. It was unnatural, something that should be feared and controlled. It was an unfortunate fact that magic ran in his bloodline, a fact that had caused unbelievable tension in his family. There had never been a ruling monarch cursed with this power, and Elsa was to be the first. He had hoped to stamp it out, if the girl was taught early to keep it in, control it, maybe it would just go away. He knew it wouldn't; he had read up on his ancestors after he found out that his daughter has possessed this… problem. They were unable to live normal lives, instead living as outcasts, shunned by everyone they met. He vowed this would never happen to his daughter, but impossible promises were easy to make, and he feared this would be one of those.

"All I can, unfortunately." The man said. The King waited until Henris continued, "She has been hit by strong magic. Dangerous magic. Luckily, the magic has not yet manifested itself into its full power, or else the matter on our hands would be far more… tragic."

The Queen uttered a small gasp of shock at this and closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

"The magic has not done significant damage, as I have managed to confine the damage into a small strand of hair. It is good I was able to stop it now, before the spell had time to finish." Master Henris continued.

"What spell?" The King breathed.

"It is a protection spell, the most powerful kind. Once the magic enters the heart, the person shall be encased in a protective shell of ice, unable to receive any harm." Master Henris explained.

"Why is that bad?" The King inquired.

"A shield of that magnitude has but one weakness. An act of true love. It is unknown what is defined as an act of true love, thus it is quite…. Unpredictable." The old man's eyes wandered around the room, "If you would… excuse me? I must speak with… Elsa, if I may." The old man told the King.

The King's eyes narrowed, "Yes, but I must insist on being present."

The man nodded in understanding, "Of course, considering the circumstances." After looking to the corner of the room, noticing Elsa's uncontrollable state, he continued; "After she calms down."

Two hours later, Elsa, The King, and Master Henris were seated in a warm study. A small fire blazed next to them, keeping the room pleasant, and illuminating them in a orange light. Master Henris was seated in a large chair, facing the King, also seated in a large chair, with Elsa sitting in her father's lap.

"Elsa, nice to meet you. My name is Henris." The old man said softly.

"A pleasure, mister." Elsa said.

"I must ask you, how long have you known about your special gift?" Master Henris asked the young girl.

"Since I could remember." Elsa answered, unsure about trusting this strange man.

"We noticed something… odd, the day she was born. Cool winds, frosted windows. This was in the height of summer." The King supplemented his daughter's answer, "And as she aged, it just seemed to grow stronger."

Master Henris nodded, "This is normal for a child of this promise. Now tell me Elsa, what happened to Anna. Please tell me everything."

Elsa looked up at her father for reassurance. Upon receiving a short nod, Elsa told him of the night. "Anna came to my room, wanted to build a snowman. So we did. We built Olaf, and played in the snow."

"Olaf… is this snowman?" The Sorcerer asked.

Elsa nodded, before continuing the story, "It was fun. We played catch-"

"With snowballs?" Master Henris inquired.

Elsa shook her head, "No, Anna would run around and I would catch her."

"With snow?"

"Yeah. But she ran too fast. I tried to keep up, but I couldn't…" Elsa trailed off, her emotions surfacing again, and the room got noticeably cooler.

"It is alright. Your sister will be fine." Master Henris assured her, "You do this playing… often?"

"Yeah, we did it tons."

"Can you build a snowman?" Master Henris asked.

"Right now?" Elsa asked in surprise.

Once Master Henris nodded, Elsa required another nod of encouragement from her father. Elsa climbed off of her father's lap and stood in between the two men. She twirled her hands in a circle, and raised them, a beam of light shot towards the roof, illuminating everything in a blue glow. The temperature dropped significantly, and it began to snow. Elsa tapped her foot, instantly freezing the floor below her. A small layer of snow began to pile beneath her feet, and Elsa shrugged. Master Henris smiled; this demonstration of her magic was all he needed to see. She would fit in well with the others.

"We did the rest without magic." She said simply.

Master Henris nodded, "Very good. I am impressed." Henris looked towards the King, "I must talk to you in private."

The King nodded, "Gerda!" He called.

The old woman who had fetched Master Henris originally came through the doors. Almost as if she had been right at the door, trying to listen in on the conversation. After the King had gestured to Elsa, Gerda quietly took Elsa's hand and left the room.

"What's on your mind?" The King asked.

"Listen, I know about your families' history…" The Sorcerer was interrupted by the King.

"My family had this curse, true." The King said standing up, he walked over, and picked up his daughter. "Not like this."

"I understand, but this… talent," The King scoffed at this word, "does not manifest by itself. What she has will only get stronger. It will not go away." Henris held his hands out, trying to calm the King.

The King flinched at his motion, "If she ignores it, hides it away. If she forgets she has the power." The King said, sitting down and putting his face in his hands.

"What I am about to ask you, I do not take lightly. Know this: Magic is very dangerous. Unless it is properly taught and controlled, Elsa is a danger to everyone. I can help her; mold her into a fierce sorcerer, able to protect your lands." Master Henris started.

The King vehemently shook his head, "I do not want a warrior. I want a Queen. Elsa is to be Queen of Arendelle."

"She will never truly be happy until she learns about her magic." Henris explained.

"What would you have me do?" The King sighed, "You can train her?"

"I can, but not here. I would need to remove her from this place. Take her north, where I can train her properly." Henris told the King.

"I can't. We need her here." The King repeated.

"Every second she remains, her danger to others increases."

"Very well. How long must you have her, until she can rule?" the King asked.

"What I am about to say must be very clear. If I remove her, she will not be able to hold any titles, for you must remove her from your lineage, strike her from your records. Only then can her true training begin." Henris said sadly.

"Wha- What you ask is too much. Remove my eldest daughter? Keep her from her future? Surely this is not the only option?" The King spluttered.

"If you wish her to master her powers, this is it."

"How long?"

"Until her twentieth year."

The King wanted to say no; he wanted to send this man away, never to return. He could help Elsa hide her power. Throughout his readings on his history, he found examples of his ancestors hiding their power. He figured that once she reached maturity, she would be able to somehow control her magic. But he knew this would never happen, not if she wanted to lead a happy life. His desire for Elsa to be Queen of Arendelle was outweighed by his desire for his daughter to be happy. Resigned, he slumped a bit further in his chair.

"If you must."

"I must do one more thing…" Henris continued.

"Watch what you say, I have not much more to give."

"To protect your other daughter, her memory of Elsa must be no more."

"You can do this, I presume?"

"I can."

"I will allow this, but you must leave in the morrow."

"I understand."

The Queen was hard to convince, after all, how could they just abandon their daughter? Surely there was something they could do? After hours of coercion, she finally relented to allow her daughter to be brought up in sorcery. Elsa took the news hard. Of course, she didn't want to leave her family, but finally agreed after her father talked to her about protecting Anna, and how she would be doing just that by learning these strange magics.

The next morning, a small group gathered right in front of the castle gates to say goodbyes. The sun had not yet broken through the clouds, casting a dull and grim atmosphere for the gathered. The Queen held Elsa long and hard, saying little words, shedding many tears. After they pulled away, the Queen took off a silver pendant necklace from around her neck and placed it on Elsa. The necklace was rather simple; attached to the silver chain was the image of a crocus, the flower itself gold, nestled on top of silver leaves. The Queen placed the pendent around Elsa's neck, the pendant falling just inside Elsa's shirt, hiding it from the world. Smiling, she placed her hand over where the pendant rested on Elsa's chest, and kissed Elsa's forehead. The King spoke but few words to his daughter.

"Remember, keep it in, guard your feelings. You are Arendelle. We are strong. Never forget that." The King said, his eyes watering.

"Yes, father." Elsa was crying openly, but it was to be expected.

"I want you to have this. Always remember where you came from." The King said. The King pulled out a small gold token, bearing a small etching of a crocus. The crocus was the symbol of Arendelle, symbolizing rebirth and known for blooming while the snow still covered the ground. To the royal family of Arendelle, it held a special meaning. For the ice-stricken people cursed with a specific ice power, it signified hope and beauty in an otherwise cold and lonely world. Elsa looked at the token, and then peered up at her father. The token was usually given to the children of Arendelle when they reached the age of majority, and Elsa was truly surprised she was receiving it now.

"Trust this man, Elsa, for he will help you realize your true potential."

"Good bye."

With that, the small girl and the old man left the castle, each astride on personal horses, leaving everything the small girl had ever known behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel compelled to write something here, so hi!**

**FlashFreeze0**** – Thanks for the review! I think the fact that Anna does not remember Elsa will bring some interesting moments later on. As for the Sorceress thing, I thought about this, and I'm leaning towards just making sorcerer unisex, so I don't get confused between the two lol.**

**I don't own anything Frozen, except for some ice cubes.**

* * *

The journey to Henris' humble abode, or so he claimed, was a long, albeit pleasant journey. Elsa had started out very shy and quiet, sitting on her white steed, watching the small trees surrounding their path go by. Henris was patient, talking to Elsa about magic, expecting no answer in return, until Elsa spoke her first question, shakily.

"W- Why do I have this, sir?"

Henris smiled, and answered Elsa in a gentle tone. After that, Elsa began to feel more and more comfortable around the old and wizened man. Something about this old man intrigued Elsa, the way he carried himself was so unlike anything she had ever seen before. Her father carried a similar aura of power, but he looked the part, with his jewelry and ornate clothes. But, this man wore nothing but rags, was a frail in the body, and sometimes spoke with a wheeze, yet somehow caused everyone around him to take a step back and treat him with respect.

They were passing through a small village on the outskirts of Arendelle when a small man approached the horses. He was slightly balding, dark hair covering his head except for the very top of his head. He looked to be middle-aged, a round belly protruding from his cheap clothes. He bowed deeply after the horses stopped in front of him.

"Princess Elsa. I am honored." The man said.

Master Henris looked at the man sternly, "I do not know what you are talking about. This is my granddaughter."

The man stared at Elsa, his confident yet humbled face turning into confusion, "She is the spitting image of the good Princess Elsa. We were in the castle last week."

Elsa looked intensely at the aging man, trying to remember seeing him around the castle. She could not remember his face at all.

"We are simply passing through Arendelle, good sir." Master Henris said, "Even if this were the princess, do you think she would be dressed like this?"

For the purpose of their travels, Elsa had dressed in simple clothes, looking more like a simple traveler than a princess.

Master Henris' last words seemed to dawn on the man, "Oh! I guess that's true. She just looks so much like her."

Master Henris smiled gently at the man, "Yes, she does get that a lot."

The man apologized after he was sufficiently convinced that Elsa was not, in fact, Elsa. After the horses had started trotting again, and they were an hour's ride from the village, Elsa looked at Henris curiously. Henris felt the glance, but tried to ignore it. It would only bring about too many questions that he was not yet ready to answer.

After some fierce coercion by Elsa, Henris began to talk to her about the other three young children she would be spending so many years with. Viktoria, a fiery redhead who controlled the power of fire, Hugo, a stubborn boy, found burrowing himself in a cave in an isolated mountain range, protecting himself with large, rocky spikes, and Liam, a charming young lad, who controlled the more mysterious power of darkness.

Elsa also questioned the village Henris had started and maintained for his pupils. He had revealed that each pupil would have their own lodgings, because his pupils had desired it after they had aged enough to be obsessed with privacy. Elsa was both excited and nervous about this fact. Having her very own house apart from the rest of the pupils sounded so… grown up. It was also something that she desperately wanted, to be grown up, mature, and maybe… just maybe… Along with that would come more understanding about her powers. She knew that Henris would be instrumental in advancing her own control over her powers, but a thought in the back of her mind scared her to pieces. What if she could not control them? What if Master Henris simply decided to remove her from his tutelage after he found out she could not be trained. Or, even worse, what if he decides that she simply isn't powerful enough to bother training.

The sun had just set when Elsa had to use her powers for the first time in the world. They had just reached a raging river with no bridge in sight. At first, Elsa had sighed, and looked up to Henris on their next course of action. Henris simply looked at Elsa and gestured at the river. It took a couple seconds for Elsa to understand what Henris meant, but her stomach dropped once it hit her.

"What do I do?" Elsa asked in a small voice.

Henris smiled, "Freeze the water."

Elsa slowly got off her horse and stood before the raging water. Taking a deep breath, Elsa held out her hands in front of her. She stood like that for a couple of minutes, turning to Henris when nothing happened, her brow lined with worry.

"Relax, Elsa; imagine the water freezing. Manipulating actual objects is harder than creating things yourself."

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to picture the river frozen; a calm paradise of ice, the setting sun peeking over the mountains, reflecting off the newly formed ice with soft, beautiful colors. She felt her fingertips grow cold, something that normally happened when she used her magic. The roar of the river stopped, and she could no longer feel the mist from the river on her skin. She stood there, afraid to open her eyes, in case she failed somehow.

"Open your eyes, Elsa." She heard Henris say softly.

She did, and gasped. The once raging water was now completely calm, covered in a thick layer of ice. Her eyes followed the length of the river, and she could see the river raging a ways away. She marveled at what she accomplished, swelling with pride as she looked at the frozen river. She smiled, looking up at Henris, who nodded with approval. She moved to get up on her horse, and they carefully traversed the newly frozen river. As they crossed Elsa couldn't help but think no matter how beautiful her magic could be, it was also incredibly dangerous and could hurt the ones she loved; the image of Anna, lying completely still on the floor of the ballroom raced through her mind. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the image, but it remained. Anna was still unconscious when Elsa left Arendelle, even though everyone had told her that Anna would be fine, Elsa still had her doubts until she could see her sister for herself. If magic was so strong, shouldn't there be some damage after being struck in the head by it? Henris allowed Elsa to continue her thoughts in silence. One of the biggest limits to Sorcerers like himself is the inability for self-reflection.

Three days later, the pair reached Henris' small village. There was a series of houses that formed a rough circle. In the center, there was a large, open space, probably a room for people to practice their various magics. . Opposite of the entrance to the circle of houses, the largest of the houses sat. Henris had explained that the large house was for gatherings, and where he resided. Behind it, although Elsa could not see it currently, sat a fire pit. There was no kitchen or building solely for the purpose of preparing food. Henris had made an agreement with a nearby village. Someone would deliver food for Henris and his pupils, and in exchange, Henris and his pupils would help in any circumstance that would require magic or its force. When they ran out of food, Henris could supply them with food created from magic until the next shipment came. Food conjured by magic was bland, cold, and nutrition less, so, Master Henris emphasized, it was always better to eat actual food. Surrounding the entire open space was a large forest, thick and foreboding. This area was the embodiment of seclusion; the perfect hideaway for a group as vilified as them. The moon was high in the sky, so there was no welcoming party for the traveling duo.

However, as they entered the circle, Elsa noticed a small boy seated in front of one of the houses, watching them enter. Elsa instantly felt uneasy, although the boy looked nice enough. The boy had long black hair, which fell down to his eyes. He was pale, almost as pale as Elsa. He took a hand and ran it through his hair, slicking it back to keep it out of his face. He looked to be about the same size as Elsa, seeming to be on the shorter side. He wore all dark clothes, and Elsa was surprised she could see him at all, as he almost blended with the side of the building. He carried himself with an air of regality, and Elsa hoped that they might share a similar home.

"To bed, Liam!" Henris called at the boy.

The boy flashed a smile at Henris, bowed at Elsa and retired to the small house. Elsa looked at the other houses, looking to see if she could find something interesting like Liam. One of the houses was bright, almost as if it was ablaze. The windows shone brightly by some light that emanated from within the building. She had decided that was where Viktoria slept. Maybe Viktoria had trouble controlling her magic when asleep or her emotions were unchecked. The other house was not as dramatic as Viktoria's. The movement was so quick, Elsa could have easily convinced herself that she had just imagined it, but as she turned to look at the house Hugo was staying in, the curtain moved ever so slightly. She couldn't decide whether it was nothing, or a small boy trying to get a glimpse at the strange newcomer to their quaint little village. After they had saw their horses to the stables, Henris showed Elsa where she would be staying, and then left quietly.

Elsa took in her new humble abode. There was a small bed in the corner opposite her to her left. Right in the center of the room, there was a small table, with a couple of chairs on either side. To her right, a small fireplace remained dormant, next to it, a bucket full of tools to help start and maintain the fire. There were cabinets placed around the room in various locations. There were windows everywhere; on each side of the door, across from the fireplace, and opposite the door. Elsa set down her bag of clothes down at the foot of the bed, and lay down on the bed. Elsa had tried to bring her ornate dresses and bountiful jewelry, something to remind her of where she came, but Henris had only allowed her to bring basic clothing. She had been able to sneak the most plain of dresses, but the majority had been shirts and pants. Elsa was surprised at the amount of pants she owned, which were not clothing fit for a princess. The bed was too big for her, obviously meant to be big enough for her years later. For a girl used to silk sheets and soft pillows, the blanket was stiff, and itchy, and the pillow felt like a rock. The beddings were used to prioritize warmth over comfort, being so far north. While Arendelle was cold compared to the rest of the world, the King and Queen desired luxuries for themselves and their daughters. Elsa figured that her new surroundings were more akin to the common folk she saw whenever she looked out of her bedroom window. She rolled over, trying to ignore the urge to itch herself. Elsa found herself tearing up at the pure shock in the change from what she had the night before. Not that she was sad to be here, she just felt extremely out of place here. She hoped that she could find someone with a similar background to her. She couldn't help but think of Liam, thinking about a potential topic to help herself fit in. Even though the blanket was much warmer than what she had in the castle, she found herself shivering and unable to sleep. There was some noise that she couldn't place that didn't stop; it was a low howling sound that wasn't loud enough for Elsa to do something about it, but still kept Elsa from falling asleep. The more Elsa tried to pull the blanket over her, the more uncomfortable she got.

What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N: thanks for all the favorites and follows! Just want to give a shoutout to all that did:**

**FlashFreeze0**

**WhiteFoxLia**

**Kikitagaru Kitsune**

**GreyJedi1**

**1b1a1dfox**

**ThunderIchito**

**Man of Constant Sorrow**

**FerCorleone**


End file.
